gowikimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Smith vs The North Klormean Army
WARNINGS! THIS MOVIE IS ©℗Momogowi Productions (and) ©GoAnimate Studios ' '(DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE! THIS IS A MOVIE MADE BY "momogowi" AND THIS PAGE IS ONLY ALLOWED TO BE EDITED BY HIM! YOU MAY FIX GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES, BUT PARODIED NAMES AND PLACES ARE NOT TO BE TOUCHED!!!) (NOTICE! NAMES ARE PARODIED DUE TO WANTING TO AVOID TO TAKE OFFENSE ON ACTUAL THINGS!) SPOILER ALERT!!! Links Official Trailer: http://goanimate.com/videos/03jp7Gm4CHz4 Official DVD/Blu-ray Cover: http://goanimate.com/videos/0aMds-zkFHLY (There's music to go along with it) Watch It On Go!Animate Part 1 (Released!): http://goanimate.com/videos/05O0zQ5ez5uc Part 2 (Released!): http://goanimate.com/videos/0dAttwK92fws Part 3 (Released!): http://goanimate.com/videos/0AKYIbaIez_8 Part 4 (Released!): http://goanimate.com/videos/0-wP-CtU8c5M Part 5 (Released!): http://goanimate.com/videos/0wwPhJtSo39g Credits (Released!): http://goanimate.com/videos/0PfXFwK0a_mo Other Sites YouTube Version (Released!*): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIFYHgSbNiI Abbreviations On This Page NK=North Klormea FBD=Flin bon Doom Main Story Eric Smith vs The North Klormean Army is about our beloved Eric and his friends on a mission to save GoCity. GoCity is known for it's bad luck due to many natural disasters happening there, but a nuclear strike from NK stood out the most to our main character. During a little hangout at his best friend, Jake's House, they can't seem to get beauty sleep! Jake finds a tape recorder in his hoodie (He usually leaves it near the door.), which was playing "Breaking Plates SFX" audible from Jake's bedroom, (QUITE LOUD!) which was where everyone was sleeping obviously. But accidents happen, and they sometimes have the worst results. Jake accidentally steps on the play button, and the gang fall asleep to a nice, relaxing tune, onto the kitchen floor. Jacob wakes to find himself separated from his friends, but it doesn't take "that long" until all five reunite! MrAndy703, one of the main side characters, explains about a super ticket he was given for 5 people to North Klormea. No one in the group knows why, but they just go with it! As soon as they deparrt however, Eric suddenly dissapears out of thin air! IT was later revealed that FBD was using a switcher of some sort! GoAnimate has high technological advances, so science like that IS possible in that universe. That was also how momogowi appeard all of a sudden next to the group at the GoAirlines airport, however FBD might've had to do this because he wanted to get Eric instead. (It's believed that FBD is trying to get used to GoTech, because he eventually gets his hands on it!) The group is still clueless on what to do, but we cut to Eric, and he's in Outer Space! FBD took one of The United Creations of Animatica's space ships! Eric uses the universal commuter on FBD's ship to contact momogowi, Eric says he is on the planet of Infagous (IN-FAY-GUS), the coldest planet in The Animate System (Not The Solar System). FBD plans to extract Eric's GoAnimate power because Eric is supposedly the source of all of GoAnimate (Because he is in like almost 70% of every GoAnimate video ever made). Tigrus879, MrAndy703, Jake, and Momogowi find Warren Cook, trying to start his space ship because he wants to go to Vestal City. He has had it for so long, but the engine was messed up, that's all. So everyone boards the ship to travel at crazy high light speeds to Infagous. If FBD succeeds in his plan, he will use GoAnimate technology and Eric's power to shoot a powerful beam towards Earth to transform everyone into Flin bon Doom's soldiers! Tigrus and Andy pass away however due to hypothermia, so it's up to Momo and Jake to free Eric. Flin bon Doom is confronted by the two and he explains his plan to them. He then says "We should disco party!" because his beam finishes charging. But, Eric uses the last of his power to use "Church is over..." and mess everything up. In the process, he leads a floating disco ball from space into the direct path of the beam. Eric, Momo, and Jake escape onto the Warren's ship, named "The Grand Cook," and escape before the beam impacts the planet, causing a reverse reaction, which destroys Infagous all together. Eric reunites with his Mother and Father, and GoCity can finally live at peace. Character List LIST IS NOT BASED ON SCREEN TIME! (Main Protagonist)''-Eric Peter Smith: You all know Eric, so what is there to say. Well, he's your average teenage boy, just wanting to be a hero. He wears the same old red shirt with white stripe, green shorts, white shoes, white socks, and black glasses. His hair is a bright brown color, of some sort. Like a caramel flavor/color/whatever.. '(Main Antagonist)''-Flin bon Doom'': The parody version of Kim Jong-un. Flin steals the GoAnimate technology because he is tired of feeling embarrassed with North Klormea's technology. His looks are modeled from "the real" Kim Jong-un. ''Main Side Characters:'' ''Jacob Daniel Cunningham'': A 15 year old boy who just loves to party, just like his friend Eric! He wears a bright red hoodie, blue jeans, white shoes, and has hair a little darker than Eric's, but you can tell it has that caramel colored base to it. ''Momogowi'': The Creator! (of this movie, and basically all the other characters). Wears moon blue clothes and dark red shoes, and colored his hair moon blue. He modeled his look a little bit from Sonic the Werehog. It's not his real life look!! ''Normal Side Characters:'' ''Tigrus879'': He is a good user. He is a lil' peepz character, wearing a red cap, blue pants, a grey shirt, red and black shoes, and he has a red shield on his back. He has black hair. (I wanted to thank him for putting me in his "Japan Rising 3 movie.") ''MrAndy703'': He is a good user, and one of my first fans! He wears a pink shirt, dark red pants, and bright blue shoes. He has dark grey hair (NO HE IS NOT OLD!!!) ''Minor Characters:'' ''Eric's Mom (Kimberly): Basic GoAnimate look, (based off a stock character I mean). '''''Eric's Dad (Diesel): He wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt, but other than that, it's your typical Diesel look (based off stock character as well). Warren Cook: Oh everyone knows this guy, anyway he lends his spaceship to the group until the journey ends. He doesn't have a big role in this movie. Cameos Captain Fussenpepper-Character from the game 'Um Jammer Lammy,' he operates a plane in this movie. Show (FBD Solider)-One of FBD's head soldiers. Yumi-A young woman who lives in NK. Momogowi asks her for help while trying to find Eric. Group Photo Characters left to right: Diesel Smith Eric Smith Kimberly Smith Jake Cunningham MrAndy703 Tigrus879 (Above is Flin bon Doom, he is small for the sake of showcase) Category:Movies Category:Momogowi Productions